


“Mordimi!”

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: quel collo che gli gridava “Mordimi!” come se lo avesse scambiato per un vampiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu 69  
> Parole: 207 Word

Era impossibile smettere di lambire quel corpo perfetto che non faceva altro che stuzzicare le proprie fantasie.  
«Sei bellissimo» sussurrava Atobe fra un bacio e l’altro mentre divorava il corpo del coetaneo.  
Ormai conosceva il corpo di Tezuka come se fosse il proprio e sapeva benissimo quali fossero le sue zone più sensibili: I capezzoli rosei che tanto adoravano essere tormentati, i pettorali muscolosi che non facevano che desiderare di essere mangiati di baci, quel collo che gli gridava “Mordimi!” come se lo avesse scambiato per un vampiro.  
Insomma aveva capito come farlo andare in subbuglio e adorava giocarci fin quando entrambi non assistevano al risveglio delle reciproche parti intime, proprio come in quel momento.  
I due tennisti si non resistettero alla tentazione e si distesero su quell’enorme letto.  
Entrambi tesero le loro labbra verso le reciproche e pulsanti erezioni: Adoravano baciarsi simultaneamente provando nello stesso istante lo stesso identico piacere, leccarsi con le lingue e sentire il sensuale sapore della loro invitante pelle, spingere all’interno delle loro bocche e ingoiare il liquido che sanciva il loro affetto.

I due tennisti ormai erano talmente stanchi che si distesero sul letto, lo stesso dove ogni volta si ritrovavano a scambiarsi piccanti effusioni, addormentandosi l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro.


End file.
